Numerous exercising devices are currently available to strengthen and rehabilitate various muscle groups. Such known exercising devices are typically used for simultaneously conditioning a number of muscle groups by applying specific exercise routines. Few exercising devices for specific muscle groups are available.
It is known that ankle injuries can be minimized and victims of ankle injuries can be rehabilitated by exercise of specific muscle groups. Despite this knowledge, an exercising device designed specifically for the strengthening and rehabilitation of the ankle has not heretofore been provided.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved ankle exerciser.